Terrariums have been defined as glass, wood, or plastic enclosures in which small plants are grown. Terrariums have been termed vivariums when they house small living creatures in an environment as close as possible in soil, vegetation and the like to the creatures' natural habitats. It is both of these vivariums and terrariums, to which this invention pertains. In fact, in another of its definitions a terrarium has been described as an enclosure in which small land animals, including insects, are kept alive. It is that definition which will be used herein. The term terrarium, then, will be employed herein to mean both terrariums and vivariums.
Recently it has been discovered that terrariums which house plants only make interesting wall hangings, in many instances replacing pictures. Such terrariums are described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,967,694 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,090,358, and, to add interest, pictures have been inserted behind the plants to provide a more appealing wall hanging. Such terrarium background pictures can range from photographs to paintings, and usually will be outdoor scenes.
As explained in my copending patent application Ser. No. 08/697,071 I have found that animal terrariums make even better wall hangings or mounts. Watching living creatures moving about during their daily activities is more interesting than observing static plants with a picture behind them. By the provision of such a vivaruim it is possible to watch such creatures as chameleons, baby turtles, snakes, salamanders, frogs, toads, and lizards eat, play, and grow. In addition to these small animals, butterflies, ladybugs, spiders, praying mantis, and other insects will also attract attention. Terrariums housing such small creatures are especially appealing to children, and they are educational as well.
One of the problems encountered in utilizing terrariums as wall-mounted terrariums is the possibility of their being knocked off of the wall, particularly since children are attracted to them. Terrariums housing animals must be larger and more sturdily constructed in order to provide circulation and climbing space for the animals living in them, and to include provisions for accessibility by the animal's keeper. They are also be heavier because they house the elements making up the animal's habitat. And it is still desirable to include a background picture.
Having provided an attractive terrarium, it is quite clear that there is a need for a hanging means securely supporting the terrarium on a wall, especially where it might be handled, and possibly knocked down, by children. This invention provides a hanger for such terrariums, as well as for cases housing expensive momentos. The hanger also prohibits removing the hangings from the wall without releasing a locking means.